


No One Knew

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: No one knew. They all thought he was a perfect prefect. Well, that's not really a false assumption. As a prefect and a student, he was practically perfect. But no one knew that he wasn't even close in anything else.
Kudos: 2





	No One Knew

No one knew. They all thought he was a perfect prefect. Well, that’s not really a false assumption. As a prefect and a student, he was practically perfect. But no one knew that he wasn’t even close in anything else.  
No one knew about the scars and cuts all over his wrists and legs.  
Really, though, who would guess that someone as arrogant as him would do such a thing to himself?  
No one would. Even if he confided in someone, they wouldn’t believe it until they actually saw the proof of his imperfection.  
Even those who knew about his parents’ deaths wouldn’t believe it. After all, why shouldn’t he have moved on by now?  
But he couldn’t.  
He still felt the pain from their deaths every day. And really, getting his grades was truly stressful. It wasn’t as easy as he pretended. And then there were the demons and angels now.  
Uncle Barton had helped him. He didn’t know about his secret, but he knew about his sadness. He helped him keep going. But then he disappeared. Kevin helped too. But he knew he couldn’t hurt the butler by telling him. And to be honest, the demons helped sometimes too. There were times when, despite his act, he actually enjoyed their company and thought they were friends. But then he remembered that the only reason they were there at all is because he’s the elector. If he wasn’t, none of them would care about him at all.  
So he cut himself.  
And no one knew.  
No one knew.


End file.
